reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Canadian Militia 1st Division
Info The is a posse in Red Dead Redemption committed to protecting Canada from United States and Mexican invaders. It is led by Instant Swimmer and Donkey Squeezer. Them and the rest of the group enjoy activities such as poker and liars dice. The militia also takes place in stronghold events, land grab as well as defending the law in American and Mexican gang hideouts. They enjoy adventuring and exploring, and have covered the Oregon Trail over 3 times. If the posse is encountered by other players, depending on action taken by the players, the militia may be harmful. This action also depends on the member of the militia, as some are more aggressive than others. The militia frequently meets in large groups Fridays through Sunday. Members can be found on their own, however it is rare. It is also rare to encounter the entire militia in one session. The group is mostly found in the hills of Canada, defending near Blackwater and the Great Plains up to Cochinay. The group is also found much in Blackwater, Theives Landing, and Armadillo. The favorite gang hideouts to attack include Twin Rocks and Pikes Basin. Contact Instant Swimmer or Donkey Squeezer for more information on joining this posse. Members Instant Swimmer :Instant "Killer" Swimmer is one of the two generals in the Canadian Militia 1st Division. He is usually kind to : strangers, but rarely accepts theminto the group. Instant is frequently the posse leader, and if not him then Donkey Squeezer. Instant enjoys exploring America and Canada. His activities include stronghold, poker, liars dice, and gang hideouts. Instant Swimmer's special ability is guiding boats down the rivers. He has been the captain on many of the journies, and until recently has rarely failed. Instant needs a bit of time to recover his ability to successfully guide the boats since he has not done so in a month. : Instant Swimmer discovered Canada during an attempt to find his posse leader. He does not take credit as the first person to enter the land, but he was the man who claimed the land. His explorations, experience in attack organizations, and leadership allowed him to raise to the rank of General of Army. : Instant Swimmer is in his fourth prestige. Donkey Squeezer : : Donkey "Donkey" Squeezer is another general in the Canadian Militia. He commands with Instant Swimmer, and frequently accepts new members into the posse when in need. The accepted members are not permanant. Donkey Squeezer enjoys exploring Canada, as well as Mexico and America some. He enjoys stronghold, poker, liars dice, and multiplayer co-op missions. Donkey's special ability is ammunition. Donkey Squeezer is level 50, so he has all of the best guns. He doesn't worry too much about XP because he can't earn anymore, and can't wait for the next Triple XP event so he can start the multiplayer campaign all over again. : Donkey Squeezer named Instant Swimmer's newfoundland as Canada. It was Donkey's pioneering and attacking organization that made him General of Army. Donkey recruited most of the members of the military, and plays an eccential role of commanding and teaching them. Donkey Squeezer tends to command the army more, while Instant Swimmer applies them more to attack in time of agreement of generals. : Donkey Squeezer is in his second prestige. C4K SICK KILLER : : C4K "Cock Slicker" SICK KILLER is an unranked member of the Canadian Militia. He is usually aggressive towards strangers, and never accepts them into the group. C4K enjoys being posse leader, but this is rarely the case. C4K enjoys liars dice, gang hideouts, and multiplayer co-op missions. C4K SICK KILLER strongly looks up to Instant Swimmer and Donkey Squeezer as leaders to the clan. C4K's special ability includes driving the stagecoach. C4K drives the stagecoach successfully every time, and is the only member who has made a decision to take a route he knows he can handle. : C4K SICK KILLER is in his second prestige. XxROB17xX : XxROB17xX "Rob" is a Lieutenant in the Canadian Militia. He was appointed by Instant Swimmer during an attack on Cochinay from the Canadian western front. Rob is usually nice to strangers, but can be mean to people in the militia. Rob enjoys exploring America and Canada. His favorite activities include traveling, multiplayer co-op missions, and involving himself in war battles. Rob's special ability is strategy. Rob has the ability to determine locations that lead to success in an attack. : XxROB17xX is in his first prestige. xbox rocks 557 : Xbox rocks 557 "Xbox" is one of the members of the Canadian Militia. Xbox is usually aggressive towards other players in the game, but can be very kind as well. Xbox's activities include killing. His special ability is sniping. Xbox rocks 557 is notorious for his sniping skills, and is the reason he is sometimes referred to negatively within the militia. Instant Swimmer does not view Xbox as a problem, and Donkey Squeezer usually agrees. : xbox rocks 557 is in his second prestige. Poncabeast : Poncabeast "Ponca" is a member of the militia. He was appointed to Lieutendant by Donkey Squeezer in an attack on Great Plains from the Canadian southern front. Poncabeast enjoys playing multiplayer co-op missions, stronghold, land grab, and engaging war. As Ponca has much to learn, and he is very new to the group, his special ability is currently unknown. : Poncabeast is in his first prestige. tony cardenas08 : tony cardenas08 "Tony" is the newest member to the Canadian militia. Starting out as a cadet, Tony was intended to be ranked up to a second lieutendant after completing the Oregon journey and defending the Canadian base Cochinay, but was ranked down after murdering the general and his men. Tony remains at cadet at this time. : tony cardenas08 is in his first prestige. : Organization Leadership is based on the Canadian Army Ranking System. Generals of Army *Instant Swimmer *Donkey Squeezer Lieutenant * xXROB17Xx * Poncabeast * C4K SICK KILLER Cadet * tony cardenas08 *xbox rocks 557 Private *SilentWinter9 *Spartan2985 Constitution of the First Division of the Canada Military Main article: Canadian Militia First Division Constitution Photos Dgsa.JPG|Exploring Mexico Dsaf.JPG|Donkey Squeezer atop Mount Cochinay Fjc.JPG|Exploring Canada Photo-1.PNG|The National Bird of Canada Photo.PNG|Up Close and Personal with a Bear Photo-2.PNG|Man with a Tail Photo-3.PNG|Jumping the Border Photo-4.PNG|Enjoying the Rio Grande Photo-5.JPG|Irish InstantSwimmer Productions Instant Swimmer creates videos containing Red Dead gameplay. External links Category:Posses }}